


Not your typical Prince Charming

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: My second prompt filled for the BoB 2021 Love Fest
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021





	Not your typical Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [masongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl) in the [BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021) collection. 



**Prompt:**

Nix riding a horse and being Dick's cynical but irresistible Prince Charming. (preferably not in an actual fairy tale setting)

**Author's Note:**

> I am more active and most of my stuff are on tumblr, if you wish to follow my work or just say hi 😊 http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
